


Teaching and learning

by Anonymous77



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom Sheriff Stilinski, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Shoe Kink, Sub Stiles Stilinski, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous77/pseuds/Anonymous77
Summary: Stiles wants to try something new with Derek but is afraid to do it, so he asks his dad for help.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Teaching and learning

Noah Stiliski comes home from his work late at night per usual. when he gets into the house, he is surprised to see stiles sitting at the dining table. apparently waiting for him.

"Stiles?" Said the sheriff

"Oh hey, dad what's up?" Said stiles

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Derek."

"Yeah about that, see, we were but I called it off."

"why? did something happen? are you two fighting?"

"No no, it's not that. it's just... oh god it's so hard to talk to you about it"

Sheriff sat beside his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles, you can tell me anything." Said the sheriff

"ok here is the thing, I wanted to try something new with Derek. something that we have never done, so I looked for it and I found it. here is the problem, I have no clue what how to do it and I'm scared I might ruin everything." Said Stiles 

The sheriff looked shocked he wasn't expecting to hear his son's sex life, but he told his son that he would help him.

"What is this thing you wanted to try?" said the sheriff, wishing it wasn't anything intimate.

"It's the thing with shoes and boots and a little BDSM, I have no idea how to do it. I need to practice it to perfect it. so, can I practice it with you dad?"

"yeah, anything to help you, but there is a rule."

"what?"

"When we are doing this, I'm not your dad, ok?"

"ok yeah sure"

Together they went to the hall where the sheriff sat on a sofa and stiles stood in front of him. the sheriff took off his jacket to reveal his short-sleeved khaki shirt.

"what do I do now?" asked stiles

"Now, you get on your knees and kiss my boots." Said the sheriff with such an intimidating voice that stiles obeyed without a second thought 

Stiles got on his knees and bent forward towards the sheriff's boot. he gave it a kiss and sat back again. the sheriff looked at him.

"That was disappointing. get down and kiss it better."

stiles went back down and started to kiss the boot with more firmness. he started with the tip then worked his way up to the top of the boot. he could smell the leather while kissing the sheriff's boot. when he was done, he attended the other one in the exact same way. now that he was done, he stuck out his tongue and give the boots a little lick. it wasn't that bad he thought. so when he got used to it after small licks, he began licking with long stripes. He drags his tongue across the boot, following the toe to the instep, tasting the rich leather and some dirt. stiles didn't know he would like it, but he did, his cock was hard and it was pressing against his jean. Stiles got back up and looked in the sheriff's eyes.

"Thanks, Dad, now I ca..." Said stiles bud his words were cut short by the sheriff. he grabbed stiles face in his hands, squeezed it, and brought him close to himself.

"I told you I am not your dad. I am your master and you are my sub. you do what I tell you and you will call me master, you got it?" said the sheriff.

"Yes, master." Said stiles

"Take out your cock boy," said the sheriff. Stiles obeyed and took out his hard cock, the sheriff put his foot between Stiles's legs and pressed the tip of his boot against stiles' erection. 

"Hump my foot like a bitch, and don't make a mess." said the sheriff with a sadistic grin.

Stiles thrust himself against his master's boot. he never experienced this rush of feelings. the sole of the boot against his cock, pressing against his erection, pain, and satisfaction all at once. stiles started to breathe faster, moaned louder. he gave everything he had not to cum on the boot, but it wasn't enough.

A dark shadow covered the sheriff's face."I knew you didn't have it in you. Clean it up, use your tongue again." 

Stiles went back down and licked the cum covered boot, he tasted his own cum mixed with leather.

"You need to be disciplined to do as you're told." said the sheriff as he got up."pull down your pants and lay on your stomach." stiles did as he was told. 

the sheriff walked towards him and put his foot on stiles's neck pinning him to the ground. he unbuckled his belt." this is what happens when you disobey."

He lifted his arm and began hitting stiles' ass with his belt, stiles yelled in pain. after a few hits stiles ass was red, at that moment the sheriff stopped. the sheriff slipped his foot under stiles and turned him on his back before kneeling beside him.

"Son, was that good enough for you?" Said, Noah

"It was perfect dad, I can't wait to do it again." Said stiles with a smile


End file.
